


A Wife's Purr-pose

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cat Ears, Cunnilingus, F/F, Married Sex, Master/Pet, Vibrators, u know what the fuck is goin on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia does her duty as a wife and cheers Hanamaru up.





	A Wife's Purr-pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Byron_Mudkippington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/gifts).



> byron, my good friend and fellow appreciator of thicc:
> 
> sorry for turning you into a furry with blood moon i hope this is a good enough apology! happy birthday :D

Dia turned the stove up just a little bit, knowing that Hanamaru liked her food hot. She had been letting the curry sit on the stove since she had cooked it. She had never fancied herself to be much of a doting housewife, but Hanamaru made sure that Dia had a hot meal whenever she came home late from work, and Dia would be damned if she didn’t do the same for Maru. 

 

Still, Dia wondered how anxiety didn’t set in for Hanamaru, tidying up and cooking and making things neat for when Dia came home. Wasn’t there a lingering sense of incompletion, after keeping yourself so busy? Like you had forgotten something? Dia couldn’t stop going over to the television and making sure it was turned to the news (since Maru had to “keep up with the times, zura”), or making sure the food was still warm, or making sure she had the kind of wine set out that made Maru really relax.

 

Finally, the nervousness came to a stop when Dia heard Hanamaru’s keys in the lock. She perked up, then dashed over to the door, unlocking it herself and swinging it open so fast that Hanamaru dropped her keys. Before she could bend down to get them, Dia blurted, “I’ll get that!”

 

Dia heard Hanamaru laugh from above her as she stooped to pick up the abandoned keys. The laugh seemed a little faint, but then again, Hanamaru was a grade school librarian. Chances were she was exhausted. Not only that, but parent night was held in the library that evening, which meant Hanamaru had to stay later than usual. Still, Dia couldn’t help worrying... “Dia-chan, every time I come home late, you’re restless, zura.”

 

“Well, of course I am. I’m not used to it. Dinner’s on the stove,” Dia said. As she closed and locked the door behind Hanamaru, she felt some of that busy bee inside of her dying down. Although, a Kurosawa was never truly finished with a task. “Would you like me to draw a bubble bath?”

 

“Mm.” Hamamaru kicked her shoes off and sat on the couch, staring at the television. Did she not hear Dia’s question? Even more worrying...she wasn’t running for the food?

 

“...I can put some bath salts in it, if you’d like. Mari-san gave me some,” Dia said, a bit louder.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Hanamaru...”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay, what?”

 

“Huh?”

 

The corners of Dia’s mouth turned sharply downward. “Are you with us, Kunikida-san?”

 

Hanamaru finally turned to Dia, smiling. That did little to put Dia at ease. “Sorry, Dia-chan. Rough day. The kids were more wily than usual today...they left the library a mess. Then a little boy tore up a picture book, and I yelled at him, and he started crying...oh,  _ I _ could cry just thinking about it! I didn’t know I could be so mean!”

 

Dia laughed under her breath, taking a seat next to Hanamaru on the couch. It was just like Hanamaru to feel bad about something like that. That was one of the reasons why Dia was so in love with her; Hanamaru gave Dia a softness that she would never have on her own. Of course, Dia still had some of that steely Kurosawa in her, too. “If he was being a brat, then he deserved to get yelled at. You were simply doing your job.”

 

“Dia-chan!” Hanamaru’s jaw dropped. Although Dia felt like she was about to get scolded, at least Hanamaru was showing some signs of life. “Kids are kids, zura! Even if I have to reprimand them, yelling at them isn’t proper! I should have taken him to the side, and calmly explained that he should be nicer to the books, and-”

 

“But, I bet he didn’t tear another book after you yelled at him. Establishing and following through with consequences is the cornerstone of proper childcare,” Dia said, folding her arms. “It worked, did it not?” Hanamaru nodded, but Dia knew her explanation didn’t solve the problem. Hanamaru had a huge soft spot for kids. In fact, Dia was surprised that Hanamaru could have had the guts to yell at one.  _ They must have been getting on her last nerve, _ Dia concluded. Hanamaru did look worn out, slouched against the couch cushions. Dia wasn’t sure she could do much to explain away Hanamaru’s problem, but she had more maneuvers than that. “Forget about all of that. You’re home now. So, let loose. How about dinner, hm?”

 

Dia had hoped that would banish away the rest of Hanamaru’s sadness, but she just nodded, sighed, and shuffled off to the kitchen. Dia groaned inwardly. If they ever had kids, Dia would definitely have to do the scolding...that is, if Hanamaru didn’t scold  _ her _ for doing it. Dia hadn’t eaten yet, wanting to sit down to dinner with her wife, so she got a bowl as well. Hanamaru must have sensed Dia’s nervousness, so when they sat down, she insisted, “I’m fine, I promise, zura.”

 

“You don’t seem like yourself,” Dia murmured. After that, they ate in silence, with Hanamaru keeping her eyes on her food. That wasn’t unusual, but something about her stare was more sad. “Really, Hanamaru, that kid  _ must _ have deserved it. There’s no way you would have gotten so irate otherwise.” Hanamaru didn’t reply. “Some kids just need a little bit of harsh reprimand. You should be glad you gave it to him! There’s no telling what kind of more serious trouble he could have gotten into, if nobody taught him a lesson.” Nothing. “What will it take to snap you out of this?”

 

Hanamaru set down her spoon, half finished. “Let’s do the thing tonight, then.”

 

“...Anything other than that?”

 

“I might just be sad forever...who knows, maybe I’ll lose my appetite, zura.” Hanamaru sighed heavily. Dia was starting to get the faintest feeling that she was being played. There was no doubt that Hanamaru was sad, but she might have been milking it a little bit. “Or maybe I’ll just lose interest in everything. I’ll waste away, and so will our marriage-”

 

“That is not funny!”

 

“I never said it was, zura.”

 

Dia groaned, putting her own spoon down and staring off at the front door. What was the “thing” that Hanamaru was referring to, exactly? Well, Hanamaru had some slightly deviant interests. Dia had known that Hanamaru liked some more...different things in the bedroom well before their relationship got serious, but the most damning aspect of Hanamaru’s sexual tastes was definitely her affinity for pet roleplaying. Every now and then, when Dia was in a good mood, Hanamaru would coax her into donning a collar and ears and acting like a cat, something that Dia found rather embarrassing. It wasn’t often, due to Dia’s stubborn nature, but Hanamaru was quite good at tricking her into doing it. 

 

That time, though, her intent seemed mostly genuine. “I brought out your favorite wine,” Dia tried.

 

“Don’t want it, zura.”

 

“Are you even really upset?!”

 

“Of course I am,” Hanamaru groaned. She shoved her half-full bowl away and put her head down on the table, folding her arms and using them as a pillow. That was rather convincing; Hanamaru rarely had leftovers. Muffled from her arms, Hanamaru said, “I can’t feel better until I have a kitty in my lap.”

 

“Well, I don’t think the pet shelter is closed yet.” 

 

Hanamaru lifted her head, pouting. “Please, Dia-chan? I’ve had such a long, tough day, zura...it would feel really nice to have a kitty to pet...”

 

Dia flushed. Being referred to like that was so...indescribable, really, but whatever feeling it gave Dia, she didn’t want it. Still, Hanamaru was persistent. And what were the chances that she was faking being sad? Dia hated being so subservient to Hanamaru, but she found it unacceptable to leave Hanamaru sad for too long. “O-okay...but let me finish eating first, alright?! And only for a little bit!” 

 

“Really, Dia-chan?! You’ll do it, zura?! Oh, thank goodness! I haven’t had my little kitty in months,” Hanamaru said dreamily.

 

“I mean it, Hanamaru, only for a little bit...” Dia trailed off, because there was no way Hanamaru would obey her. Finally, Hanamaru started to spoon the rest of her curry into her mouth, giving Dia some semblance of relief. Dia considered eating slowly to drag it out, hoping that Hanamaru would just fall asleep or something. However, the moment Hanamaru finished, she was staring Dia down, waiting for Dia to finish.

 

_ I’ll just get it over with... _ Dia quickly spooned the rest into her mouth, with Hanamaru nearly bouncing in her chair. “Done?” Hanamaru asked, after a minute or two had passed.

 

Dia’s spoon clattered into her empty bowl, symbolizing the last of her freedom fading away. “Done.”

* * *

As always, Hanamaru stayed out in the living room while Dia prepared herself in the bedroom, both physically and emotionally. She paced around a little and straightened out the sheets and blankets on the bed. Then, she got on all fours (much like a cat, she hated to admit), and reached under the bed to grab the lavender box that Hanamaru and her kept their “playthings” in. Much to Dia’s dismay, the only thing that she pulled out was the black-furred, triangular cat-eared headband from it, along with the studded collar made of fine black leather.

 

Dia shoved the box back under the bed, then threw the ears and collar on the bed like they were burning her hands. She stared them down for a couple of moments.  _ Ah, the bane of my existence, _ she thought sourly. To procrastinate in putting them on, Dia instead stripped herself, knowing Hanamaru would mention that “kitties don’t need clothes!” if Dia dared to keep anything on. After putting her clothes in the laundry basket, she went back to stare down her old enemy.

 

The ears were easy to put on; she just acted like it was a regular headband. The collar, however, was more difficult. How could she submit herself in such a way, being brought down to the level of an animal? She quickly put it on, then rushed into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror before letting Hanamaru in. 

 

_ At least the collar is nice. _ If she  _ had _ to be a cat (meaning she was absolutely  _ forced _ to be one), she would have liked the finer things. A bed stuffed with the feathers of the rarest bird, a collar made out of the finest leather, and of course, an owner to hold her close and pet her tenderly...

 

Dia flushed. She definitely did not want that. But, she was pretty much being forced, right?

 

Dia left the bathroom and went to the door of the bedroom, opening it slowly. Hanamaru had seemed so eager that Dia half-expected to find her standing in front of the door, but Hanamaru still seemed to be watching the news out in the living room. That allowed Dia to take one last deep breath before saying, “I’m ready.”

 

“Yay!” Dia loved the sound of joy in Hanamaru’s voice, no matter how much she had to degrade herself to hear it. Dia went back into the room and laid on the bed, just a little curled up. Hanamaru tiptoed in as if someone were really sleeping in the bedroom...not that Dia would be sleeping for a while. “Well! If it isn’t my cute little kitty Dia-chan, zura!”

 

“Yes, it’s me,” Dia grumbled. Hanamaru giggled and stripped down to her underwear. Dia wanted to protest that it was unfair for Hanamaru to keep  _ anything _ on after demanding that Dia be entirely naked, but that would be a moot point.

 

Hanamaru climbed onto the bed, sitting with her legs tucked beneath her. She patted her lap, and Dia crawled over, placing her head in it and laying on her stomach with her butt just a little poked up in the air. She knew that ritual all-too well, by then. Really, where was the appeal? Dia had some weird kinks herself, but...treating her lover like a cat? What did Hanamaru even-

 

“Aww! Does my kitty want pet-pets?”

 

_ Seriously... _ “Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Please don’t do this...”

 

“Don’t pet you, zura?”

 

“No, I mean...” Dia sighed. She was fighting a losing battle. “Yes, I want pet-pets.”

 

Dia felt her face grow hot, but nothing was quite warmer than Hanamaru’s soft hand. It started at Dia’s forehead, then pushed past her hairline and over the cat headband to move down to the back of her neck. Then she started again, gentle and loving. It always started out awkward for Dia, but as Hanamaru settled into a slow rhythm of front to back, front to back, Dia fell into it as well, shutting her eyes. This was one of the more confusing parts for her, in the way that she enjoyed it even though she knew she shouldn’t have.

 

But Dia was beginning to feel jealous of every animal Hanamaru had ever given pets to. How could she convey such affection through just a movement of the hand? Dia was enthralled. Without noticing, she was lifting her head, pressing against Hanamaru’s palm. In fact, she hadn’t noticed until Hanamaru cooed, “You’re such a good kitten, Dia-chan. You want some more pets, zura? Huh?”

 

Dia nodded. For a moment, she wondered if it might have been mistaken for pressing back into Hanamaru’s palm some more, but no matter how Hanamaru interpreted it, Hanamaru started to stroke Dia’s hip as well. Dia had never told Hanamaru so, but being lightly stroked anywhere near or below the waist was quite thrilling. Hanamaru even dipped back to Dia’s butt for a moment, cupping gently before moving back up. Dia made an almost mute noise of pleasure, against her will; a little “mm” of contentment. Hanamaru heard it without a doubt.

 

The hand on Dia’s head didn’t stop, but the hand that was on her hip started to get a lot more focused on her ass, squeezing and kneading. Dia secretly prided herself on her cute backside, and she was glad Hanamaru was showing it some appreciation. That appreciation didn’t last long, though; Hanamaru obviously had a one track mind, her hand coaxing Dia’s legs to part. That was a bit new. Usually, Hanamaru would ask Dia if she wanted a treat, which would lead to Dia eating Maru out until she climaxed and most likely fell asleep. What was Hanamaru bothering with Dia for? 

 

Dia’s entire body tensed when Hanamaru’s fingers met her pussy. She could feel it. She was getting wet. Dia turned her face into Hanamaru’s thighs, inhaling her scent and trying to act oblivious to how turned on she was getting. Hanamaru had been caressing her most sensitive spots without even knowing, which was more frustrating than anything else, because Hanamaru probably thought Dia was getting turned on by the roleplay, which she  _ definitely _ wasn’t. “Oh? Maybe my little kitty isn’t as good as I thought she was, zura. It’s so naughty to get turned on by your Master petting you, Dia-chan...that’s no good.”

 

“‘Master’?! Wait a minute!”

 

“Aw, what, you don’t like it?” Hanamaru had lost the baby-talk voice, and it seemed to be a serious inquiry. Dia was sure she knew the answer, but...

 

“W-well, you’ve never done it before,” she stated plainly.

 

“I’ve called myself your owner before, though...”

 

“That’s different,” Dia snapped. “Two different things!”

 

Hanamaru whined. “Please? I like it. Even if it’s just this time, please?”

 

Dia didn’t reply right away, growling into Hanamaru’s thigh. “You owe me. But, proceed.”

 

Hanamaru gave Dia a pat on the head, which Dia frowned at. “Now, where were we...? Ah, I know: I’m going to have to punish you, kitten. You’ve been very naughty!”

 

_ But you’re the one making me this way, _ Dia wanted to argue. However, she was quite sure kittens weren’t the argumentative type, so she just mumbled, “Sorry, Master.”

 

Hanamaru gasped, a genuine one that sounded a bit out of character. “Oh, my gosh! That’s perfect, Dia-chan! Keep talking like that, zura! E-except, sound a little more embarrassed.”

 

“I am embarrassed! What else would I be?! I’m prancing around in cat ears, for God’s sake-”

 

“No, no, not like that, zura...”

 

Dia clenched her fists, resisting the urge to pound the mattress. “Sorry, Master,” she breathed again, closing her eyes. The humility of acting out humility was...quite frankly, humiliating. “I’ve been a naughty kitten, and...you should...punish me.”

 

“What an honest little kitten,” Hanamaru squealed, clapping her hands together. “Now, lay down with your face on the pillow, and your cute little butt in the air.”

 

As if Dia was a bitch in heat!  _ She’s lucky I love her, _ Dia thought, rather spitefully. Still, there was a little rush when she pressed her face against the pillow, knowing that Hanamaru was behind her with Dia at her mercy. 

 

Dia felt Hanamaru’s weight leave the bed for a couple of brief moments. Dia wanted to look to her side and see what Hanamaru was doing, but she was far too afraid to...plus, part of her wanted to be surprised by what Hanamaru was going to bring to the table. Dia found out seconds later, when Hanamaru climbed back onto the bed and a whirring started up behind her: a vibrator. “Master, what are you going to do with that?”

 

“I already told you, kitten. I’m going to punish you.” Dia shuddered. Hanamaru was getting that teasing tone of voice that told Dia she was going to be tortured for a fairly uncomfortable period of time. “But you want this, right...? Hmm. How can I punish a little kitty like you, who’ll like everything Master gives her? What to do, what to do...oh, well. I’ll figure it out later.”

 

Before Dia could decode exactly what that meant, she heard the whirring sound move closer until the vibrator was pressed right up against her pussy, circling and pressing in just enough to make Dia’s breath hitch. She wanted to beg for it, but even if she did, would Hanamaru be gracious enough to satisfy her? Dia doubted it. Instead, she did what she knew Hanamaru would enjoy: she wiggled her hips, making a sound as close to a cat purring as she could manage. Hanamaru said “ooh”, a sure sign that she was enjoying Dia’s cat-like behavior. 

 

“That feels good, Master,” Dia said, unsure if she was flushed from excitement or shame...worse yet, she wasn’t sure if the feeling of excitement was  _ because _ of the shame. “May I...please have more?”

 

“What a slutty kitten you are!” Dia gritted her teeth at that. Hanamaru had never referred to her in such a way! It was far too graphic, far too...arousing? Dia found herself more and more confused by her feelings as Hanamaru pushed the vibrator farther in, clouding Dia’s previously strong resistance with lust. She was starting to care less and less about what she looked like right then, and more about what she was feeling and what she wanted to feel.

 

For example, Dia knew that she wanted to feel Hanamaru fucking her harder. She also knew that begging still wouldn’t do much for Hanamaru’s specific tastes. Instead, she continued to grind her hips, making sure to cover her face with her arms and the pillow so that Hanamaru didn’t see the desperation in her face. Dia was unused to being faced with pleasure in that roleplaying in situation. Usually, she was on her knees with her face in between Hanamaru’s legs, and she was able to ignore the happiness that being Hanamaru’s pet brought her; when Hanamaru was touching her directly and forcing her to come head to head with her desires, she couldn’t deny herself.

 

“You want more, my naughty kitten? You should apologize to me first, for being so perverted,” Hanamaru said. The vibrator was buried inside of Dia by then, with the vibrations on high. Although they felt good on their own, shaking Dia to her very core, it didn’t do much for Dia when Hanamaru wasn’t moving the vibrator at all. For a brief moment, Dia wanted to ask Hanamaru to spank her, but she wasn’t sure her ego could handle that yet.

 

“I’m sorry, Master. I’m sorry for being a perverted kitten,” Dia said, unable to stop herself from whimpering just a little bit. “But...please...move it for me.”

 

Hanamaru had no teasing words, then. She must have heard the urgency in Dia’s voice, something that she didn’t hear often. Dia relaxed into the bed as Hanamaru pulled the vibrator out, letting Dia feel every bit of it before she pressed it back in. Dia needed a moment to adjust to its girth, although she wouldn’t have  _ really _ minded Hanamaru pounding her off the bat. Of course, that was something that she was above asking for. The slow, excruciating pace of Hanamaru’s thrusts were good enough for Dia, then, still moving her hips into it even after she told her body to stop.

 

Dia moaned for the first time when she felt her own essence running down the back of her thighs, and after that, she couldn’t stop, letting her pleasure to be known to Hanamaru without remorse. A small part of her reminded her that she would surely be embarrassed by her own actions after all was said and done, but as Hanamaru started to move the dildo faster and faster, Dia found herself not caring. 

 

“Aw...do you like that, kitten? Do you like when Master fucks you like this?”

 

_ Such filthy language...do I really have to stoop so low to bring this side out of her? _ “Yes, Master! I like it, it’s...it’s amazing...but I want it harder!”

 

“You’re so greedy, kitten. But since you love Master  _ so, so _ much, I’ll be kind to you,” Hanamaru soothed. Dia hadn’t known that Hanamaru had so much strength in her; the moment she asked to have it harder, Hanamaru was moving her hand so forcefully that Dia’s body jerked with each movement. She was breathing so hard that she had to turn her face away from the pillow to inhale, exposing her face to Hanamaru. She heard the satisfied noise slip from Hanamaru’s lips, and the vibrator started to move faster. Hanamaru certainly fed off of Dia’s embarrassment, but Dia was beyond caring. The only thing that mattered was getting off at that point.

 

Dia’s cunt was twitching and tightening around the strongly buzzing vibrator, as if it couldn’t get enough. Her body was reacting independent of her mind, infinitely hungry and not easily satisfied. “More, Master,” Dia demanded, although she didn’t know what exactly she was asking for. “More!”

 

Hanamaru gripped Dia’s ass hard enough for her fingers to leave a print, slamming the dildo into Dia with each thrust and not slowing down for a bit. “I love seeing you be so naughty, kitten.” That was quite the change of tone from earlier, Dia noticed. Then, Hanamaru quickly backtracked. “But, I’m supposed to be punishing you, aren’t I, zura?”

 

Just as quickly as it was put in, the vibrator was slowly taken out of Dia’s pussy, leaving her empty and wanting. She had felt herself building, building, building, with her orgasm just moments away...and yet Hanamaru was denying her? She had intended it all along, hadn’t she? Dia wouldn’t stand for it! “No. Put it back in. Now,” Dia commanded. She tried to sound domineering, but the tremble in her voice gave her away. Still, she pleaded. "Hanamaru, now, please! I need it! I-I was so close, I-”

 

“Shh, shh. Not now, kitten. I’ll give you a different treat.” Dia groaned. Was Hanamaru really so cruel? Still, the arousal was evident in her voice, as well; perhaps she just couldn’t hold back on using Dia for her own selfish purposes anymore. Dia couldn’t blame her. The benefits of that animalistic roleplay were becoming clearer to her as time went on. Dia turned around, once again on all fours, just as Hanamaru stripped herself of her panties and bra. 

 

She didn’t really have to worry about the bra; after all, Dia planned on going straight for the jugular. Ignoring Hanamaru’s breasts completely (despite how luscious and divine they looked), Dia took hold of Hanamaru’s thighs and started to eat her out. While she usually had a bit of finesse when doing so, she was desperate for both of them to be finished off, which required her to leave all of her tact in the dust. Instead of looking like a delicate kitten, she looked more like a wild pup.

 

Hanamaru liked that just as much, yelping and grabbing Dia’s head with both hands. “Hah, yes, yes! Kitten, that’s-that’s so-yes!” 

 

Hanamaru was soaking wet, making her cunt quite the treat, indeed. Dia forced her own desires to the side, trying to enjoy making a meal out of Hanamaru’s plump pussy. Enjoying it wasn’t difficult at all, though. Hanamaru was making tantalizing noises, tempting Dia to pin her down and have her in whatever way she wanted. However, in that moment, she was playing the submissive role, and serving Hanamaru wasn’t too bad of a priority.

 

Hanamaru’s thighs were squeezing Dia’s head hard, but the plushness of Maru’s skin was still noticeable despite the tight grip. Dia took advantage of her position and gripped those thighs, even daring to give one a slap. Even when it wasn’t supposed to, Dia’s dominant nature slipped through. The moan that Hanamaru let out showed that she wasn’t quite opposed to it. 

 

Dia could feel the ears on her head slipping forward, with Hanamaru clawing at her scalp so desperately. “Ngh...kitten...Dia-chan, Dia-chan!” Dia wasn’t sure what turned her on more: Hanamaru referring to her as a kitten, or Hanamaru breaking out of their roles just to call Dia by her given name. Dia gave herself no time to ponder it, instead deciding to cease lashing her tongue over the slit of Hanamaru’s pussy and push it inside. Hanamaru’s voice cracked from excitement. Dia lifted her head for a moment to bring her mouth to Hanamaru’s clit, but Hanamaru protested, skillfully using her legs to direct Dia back to her hole. “Back inside, Dia-chan, please!”

 

Dia wanted to pull away to say “yes, Master”, knowing that Hanamaru would enjoy such a degrading sentiment, but once again, Hanamaru pulled Dia down with her legs, insistent and wild. Dia pressed her tongue back inside of Hanamaru, prodding her walls and taking in as much of Hanamaru’s honey as she could. Hanamaru had fallen silent again, probably far too engrossed in feeling good to speak. Somehow, that made Dia more inspired to work harder than if Hanamaru was still moaning.

 

The throbbing between Dia’s own legs was getting too strong to ignore. Even if her fingers weren’t as good as the delightful toy Hanamaru had brought out earlier, Dia still released one of Hanamaru’s thighs to bring a hand to her pussy, rubbing her finger along the shaft of her clit and feeling how wet she’d gotten. She felt like she was doing something forbidden, like she was truly being the naughty kitten that Hanamaru had made her out to be. The disobedience of her actions only made her want to do them more.

 

“Don’t come yet, kitten,” Hanamaru said. “I want to do it for you...!”

 

It was a gracious sentiment, but Dia would take her own fingers over waiting for Hanamaru anyday. Still, it was a command her master had given, so she would follow it to the letter. Even though she knew she was leading herself to more frustration, Dia kept touching herself, nursing the heat of her cunt. She wanted Hanamaru to touch her, then, but the only way to get to that was to make Hanamaru climax first...which just so happened to be one of Dia’s many talents.

 

Dia could have expedited the process by using her experienced hands, but she knew how fond Hanamaru was of Dia using only her tongue, especially in that roleplay, where Dia was supposed to play the hungry, feisty kitten lapping up her owner’s milk. Admittedly, she played the role quite well. Hanamaru must have thought so too, because her cries started back up, her legs getting tighter around Dia’s head. The praises she was singing only made Dia more eager to please. If Hanamaru wanted to call her a good, slutty little kitten, then she would act like one.

 

“Ahh, kitten, your tongue feels so good,” Hanamaru gasped. Dia felt Hanamaru’s lower body lifting off of the bed. Dia pressed her tongue in harder, rolling her eyes upward so that she could watch Hanamaru’s face. She was deeply flushed, her hair just messy enough to drive Dia insane with need. Her eyes were shut, but when she opened them, Dia could see the tears of joy forming at the corners. Her gaze met Dia’s, and Dia closed her eyes, unable to handle the intensity of Hanamaru’s stare. 

 

Dia’s hand slowed on her own clit as Hanamaru came, putting her all into helping Maru coast through her orgasm. Still, Dia knew Hanamaru’s body well, and it was quite easy for her to feel overexerted if Dia kept going for too long. When the tremors of Hanamaru’s body slowed, Dia pulled away, caressing Hanamaru’s thigh as she calmed herself down. “Thank you for the treat, Master,” Dia said, partially able to stop the sarcasm from seeping into her voice.

 

Hanamaru seemed surprised by that. “R-really, Dia-chan...? I was okay with going out of character after I climaxed, zura...”

 

“Wh-what?!” Did she feel...disappointed?

 

“Well, I know you’re not as into this as I am,” Hanamaru said, sitting up. She stroked Dia’s cheek, and Dia nuzzled it as if it was what she was meant to do. “Unless you are...?”

 

“No. I already told you, this...is humiliating,” Dia replied briskly. “However, I know you’ve had a rough day, and it is my duty as a wife to put you in better spirits. So, let’s finish this off however you want.”

 

Hanamaru smiled, almost knowingly. Dia flinched. Was she truly so transparent...? “Alright then, kitten. Lay on your stomach, just how I like it, zura.”

 

Dia sighed in relief. Finally, Hanamaru was going to grant her satisfaction. By then, Dia was sure she didn’t need much, after being edged by both herself and Hanamaru. Dia heard the vibrator behind her again, and she whimpered, a weak sound that she wasn’t used to hearing from herself. Dia was beyond caring about how perverse she looked, though. All she cared about was the feeling that Hanamaru gave her.

 

There was no need for the slow, steady entrance that time, because Dia was dripping wet, and her pussy eagerly welcomed the vibrator inside. Dia still yowled as loud as before, though, her back arching so that she could press back onto the toy. Hanamaru seemed too caught up in what she was doing to tease for a while, but suddenly, Dia heard her soft voice. “You’re going to have to do one more thing if you want to come, kitten...”

 

“I’ll do anything, Master, anything! But, please...I-I’m almost there,” Dia said, trying to stop her voice from cracking. She knew Hanamaru would be angry if she climaxed before she completed her task, but it was hard to hold back...

 

“Speak like a little kitty for me, zura.”

 

Dia felt a harsh recoil, but the way Hanamaru was fucking her with the toy was not to be questioned. If Hanamaru wanted her to meow like a cat, then... “N-nya,” Dia murmured, mostly into the pillow and almost inaudible.

 

“Come on, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru encouraged. She moved her hand faster, faster, faster, until Dia could hardly tell what was what. Her body was just a mess of heat and excitement.

 

“Nya,” she said, even louder. After that, she was mewling non-stop, surprised by how hard her climax hit her as she did. Unlike Dia, Hanamaru was relentless, pounding away at Dia’s cunt even after her legs nearly collapsed. Hanamaru held Dia up by wrapping an arm around her middle, still leaving ample space for the vibrator to move in and out. Dia felt like she was leaving her own body, unable to handle all that Hanamaru was giving her at once.

 

At last, after Dia almost felt like she was about to go unconscious, Hanamaru eased the vibrator out. Dia’s legs finally gave out, and she crashed onto her stomach, panting. Hanamaru wasn’t quite done, though; she forcefully rolled Dia over, straddling her hips and turning the vibrator off before pressing it to Dia’s lips. Dia’s first instinct was to take it into her mouth, but she knew that wasn’t nearly catlike enough. Instead, she stuck her tired tongue out and licked her own quim off of the surface of the vibrator, a bit pleased by the taste.

 

Once it was clean, Hanamaru set it aside, laying next to Dia on the bed. “You were great tonight, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said, pulling Dia close. She rested her head on Dia’s chest, a rather submissive action considering her attitude throughout the rest of the night.

 

“Of course I put on a convincing act. After all, you were rather upset earlier...” Dia paused to take the cat ears and collar off, tossing them to the floor. “If you were upset at all.”

 

“I was, zura! I really was. Maybe I embellished it a little bit, but I was. But, guess what? My favorite girl cheered me up like it was nothin’!”

 

“Uh-huh,” Dia grunted. “I hope this won’t become a habit, Hanamaru. Next time you come home sad, I’ll throw a pint of ice cream at you and tell you to get over it.”

 

“And then you’ll lick it off of me like a little kitty?”

 

“Yes. I mean, no!” Dia turned and groaned into her pillow, trying to complain loud enough so that she wouldn’t hear Hanamaru laughing at her.


End file.
